thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemisia Waterborne
Artemisia Waterborne is a female tribute from District 4, but lives in The Capitol, originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4). Aurelia Waterborne IRL.jpg Aurelia Waterborne Anime.PNG Aurelia Waterborne Lunaii.png Basic Information Age: 18 Gender: Female Alignment: True Neutral, aligning towards Neutral Evil (this regularly changes) Birthday: May 19th Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Blue Height: 5'9 Weapon(s): Manipulation skills, trident Family: * Father * Mother * Other Waterborne relatives Home: Capitol, District 4 (birthplace, formerly), Panem Occupation(s) before Games: Advisor to District 4's criminals (formerly), Advisor to the corrupt elite of The Capitol, District 4 Career Academy graduate Usual affiliation: District 4 criminals (formerly), corrupt elite of The Capitol Usual alliance: Loner Love Interest(s): None Backstory Artemisia was born into the Waterborne family, known for having the tradition of getting 5 or 6 pregnant females in the family to give birth in water. The baby who didn't drown would be taken in, to go through intense training. Artemisia was one of the children who survived the possibility of drowning at birth. She was taken in and at the age of 3, her training commenced. She was trained with every weapon, but her parents and relatives found that she was more proficient with the trident. She spent the next 9 years of her life training under a regime her parents had organized for her. She didn't interact with other members of her family or children in the district her age, she just completely dedicated her time to training. When she didn't train, she spent her time swimming at the beach and reading at the library. Some days, she didn't even go home. Because of this, she became an expert with the trident, a fast swimmer and a swift runner. And due to the time she spent in the library, she became intelligent too. She was able to answer questions her parents had asked her on various topics and when asked to respond with how she would solve scenarios, her responses as to what she would do to solve the scenarios were logical and reasonable. But there was another talent she had gained besides fighting with the trident, being an incredible swimmer and a fast runner. The books she had read had helped her to become manipulative. Artemisia's training didn't end there. Shortly afterwards, she was enrolled into the District 4 Career Academy. She didn't talk to anybody at the Academy, she just resumed her training. She surprised many at the Academy with her talents already, despite only being a 12 year old. That's when they realized just exactly who she was. She was a Waterborne. Because of the discovery, Artemisia was no longer able to just be a loner. She had been thrown into the web of drama that came with Career Academies and their attendants. This was when her manipulation skills came into full force for the first time. She mentally took notice of relations and problems between the Academy's attendants (who was brother and sister, who was in a relationship, who were rivals etc.) and secretly took her place as the orchestrator/instigator of the "war" that was to commence, where everybody turned against each other. Artemisia now divided her time between training, winning swimming competitions and descending the Academy into social chaos. At the age of 16, Artemisia was one of the many students who graduated the Career Academy early. This was because she had become too advanced to learn anything else at the Academy, she had learned everything she needed to know. It was unknown whether the "war" was still raging on by the time Artemisia graduated from the Academy (it was most likely was). Suddenly, she was approached by a mysterious man, who claimed that he had watched her turn the Academy attendants against each other and was impressed by it. Artemisia was suspicious of the man, at first. The man asked Artemisia if she wanted to be his protégé, where he could make her even more of a greater manipulator. She didn't want to, but after remembering that there was nothing left for her to do (there was nothing else her parents could offer her and she had graduated the Career Academy). So she accepted the man's offer and moved to the Capitol, where she was trained in the art of manipulation. But what the man didn't realize was that Artemisia was a better manipulator than him. That's why, as soon as she had mastered/perfected the art of manipulation, he got her to "negotiate" with the dangerous criminals he was affiliated with, but due to several incidents that occurred, he was on thin ice with these criminals. Any wrong word said and he would be killed. So he used Artemisia as a weapon to earn the respect of the criminals. Artemisia initially did as she was told, negotiating with the criminals for the man. Personality The three things Artemisia is mainly known to be is secretive, unpredictable and of course, manipulative. She's not really known much to be anything else besides those three traits. However, you could say that she's overall evil, as she's done some pretty evil things (turned the attendants of the District 4 Career Academy against each other during her time there, betrayed and killed her manipulation mentor, be responsible for a lot of murders just by using her mouth). Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Capitol Category:18 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters